When Aussie Met Yankee
by Nicole Berman
Summary: Mic Brumby meets his match. (Mic and an OFC.)


"Carolyn," I smiled sweetly from the doorway to her office. "You're evil and you know it!" 

"I am not!" Carolyn Brumby flashed her most innocent smile. "I haven't done an evil thing in my life, and I defy anyone to challenge my record." 

"All right," I said, stepping into her office and closing the door quickly. "Your brother's arriving tomorrow and you were keeping it a secret." 

Carolyn blushed a light scarlet. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little evil. But I wanted to surprise you." She pouted a little, her Australian accent deepening with the sound of disappointment in her voice. 

"Surprise? You wanted to bring Mic to the office, while I'm in the middle of scrambling around preparing for a new mission and drawing up plans and arranging for Security for an entire new department and let him see me for the first time in six months looking like death warmed over?!" I exclaimed without taking a breath. "Why, thanks!" 

Carolyn blushed deeper and grinned. "Okay, I didn't say it was a well-thought-out surprise, I just said I wanted to surprise you." At my look, she gave up and sighed with a smile. "He's arriving at Dulles at 1455 tomorrow. Would you like to come with me to the airport?" 

I debated the proposition for about 13 nanoseconds. "Yes," I smiled and turned to leave. 

"Olivia!" Carolyn singsonged my name. "Mic doesn't like too much makeup, so go easy on the rouge tomorrow." She ducked with a giggle as a crumpled memo came sailing at her head.   
  


* * *

  
I sauntered into the office the next morning, well-rested and dressed in a crisp brown uniform, neatly pressed and straight as a pin--as usual. This morning, however, I'd chosen to wear the uniform skirt instead of the pants. The poor thing was practically in mothballs. (Ask anyone in Security--it's not easy performing surveillance in a skirt!) 

I smoothed my outfit for about the millionth time since I'd arrived at work and glanced at my watch. 1340...just a few more minutes until we could duck out without being too obvious about it. 

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Carolyn asked, coming up behind me silently. 

I jumped about a foot in the air. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed quietly, turning to face her. 

"You're as jumpy as a jackrabbit in mating season," Carolyn teased. 

"Damn Brumby sense of humor," I muttered. "Can we get going?" I said, a little louder. 

"Sure." Carolyn was *way* too agreeable, and I had to wonder what she was up to. "My car or yours?" 

I clasped my slightly shaking hands behind me and smiled broadly. "Yours."   
  


* * *

We arrived at the airport in good time, and basically in one piece. I did have one little bruise on my arm from where Carolyn had taken a curve at about fifty miles an hour with no warning and I had been slammed unceremoniously into the door. 

The elevator slid toward our destination. "Sorry about that," she apologized again as I rubbed my arm. 

"No problem," I grinned, forgetting the incident as soon as I saw the airport gate looming in front of us. "There's C-3." I pointed it out, and we headed over. We were just on time, and the first passengers were coming off the plane as we walked up. 

I spotted Mic immediately. His bright grin and dark blue eyes would've stood out in a crowd of thousands. Carolyn jogged up and pounced on her brother with a tight hug. I hung back, watching them with a smile. 

Carolyn whispered something in her brother's ear before releasing him. She turned and pointed at me and I began to blush despite myself. 

Mic strode over, Carolyn's hand in his. "Mickey, you remember Olivia Burnett, don't you?" Syrupy sweetness dripped from her voice. I was almost afraid to step forward, thinking my shoe might stick to the linoleum in the puddle of sap. 

"A'course I do, little sister," Mic said with a wink. "You don't just forget a face like hers." He grinned at me, extending his hand. "Captain Burnett," he said, glancing at my bars. "Nice to see you again." His fingers caressed mine slightly before he let my hand go. 

"You, too," I managed to get out around my heart, which was now firmly lodged in my throat. "D'you have bags checked?" 

"Nope, I try to travel light," Mic said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. I watched the muscles in his arms flex as they moved and I almost sighed aloud. 

"All right, then," I said with a smile. "Are you hungry? Carolyn and I haven't gotten a chance to eat yet today." Carolyn opened her mouth to remind me about the bagels Rorie had brought to work but I silenced her with a look. "Have we, darling?" 

"No, ma'am," she said with a wink. "And I know just the place." 

"Great, I'm famished. Olivia?" he said, gesturing that I should lead the way. I took a few steps lead on the siblings. I tried not to gasp when I felt Mic's hand on my back, guiding me towards the exit. I turned my head and smiled sheepishly. "Hehe. It's that way," I grinned. "Oops." 

"Yeah, oops," Mic echoed with a laugh. But his hand stayed on my back until I we reached the parking garage. When I stepped out of the elevator in front of him, his hand dropped away. But I got the distinct impression he was watching my butt as I walked to the car, and I was eternally grateful to whoever or whatever possessed me to wear a skirt that day.   
  


* * *

"So tell me again how you two met," Carolyn said over our lunch, flashing me a devious smile. 

I kicked her under the table and smiled at Mic as Carolyn grunted and rubbed her shin. "I'm not sure I even recall, it's been so long. Do you, Mic?" 

"A'course I do," Mic smiled. "It was 1990, and you were stationed on the carrier "Grant", right? As I recall it, you were on liberty in Sydney, but you volunteered to help us track down a sailor who'd gone UA that morning. I remember thinking you were either very dedicated or insane." 

"Dedicated," I said. 

Carolyn muttered, "Insane," at the same time. I kicked her again and she glared at me. "I'm gonna bruise!" 

"You deserve it," I whispered sweetly. 

Mic laughed. "Women," he said simply, shaking his head and spearing a piece of steak. He chewed and swallowed, before grinning at me again. "And then we met again in '93, at the Navy conference in Boston." 

"That's right," I smiled. "My, what a memory you have." 

"My memory is for lovely faces, Captain," Mic corrected me. "I can't remember half of what I learned in school, but I never forget a beautiful woman." 

I'm sure my green eyes were sparkling with the compliment, even as I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "Thank you, Commander, but I'm really not that pretty. You've seen some of the women I work with. They put me to absolute shame." 

Mic shook his head slowly. "There may be a couple who come close to matching your loveliness, Olivia, but I doubt there's one with your sweet temperment and kickass attitude." 

"You're only kissing up to her because Sarah Mackenzie married that Rabb fellow," Carolyn teased her brother. 

"I am not," Mic denied. I watched Carolyn's face as his boot obviously connected with her shin. 

"Okay," Carolyn said in mock-anger, dropping her fork. "That's it." She shoved her chair back from the table and folded her legs Indian-style on the seat. "You two deserve each other." Carolyn waved her hand in a gesture of reluctant acceptance. "Carry on." 

Mic winked at me. "Well, you bug my sister, that's enough for me. Are you free tonight?" 

A grin spread across my face that I was sure would crack it in half. "As a matter of fact, Commander, I am. Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked, curious as to whether he was asking me out to bug Carolyn or because he meant the things he'd been saying. 

Mic grinned. "This is your hangabout, I thought I'd let you pick." 

I nodded, making my decision quickly. "The Blue Oyster, drinks and dancing?" I suggested, watching his face carefully. 

"Sounds absolutely perfect!" Mic's grin broadened, and he reached under the table to pat my leg. "If we can ditch the Ensign," he teased his sister. 

Carolyn stuck her tongue out at Mic and then smiled. "Hey, I've got a life of my own, you know." She paused, then sighed. "Okay, I don't, but I won't interfere if you two wanna try and get one," she giggled. 

Mic folded his hands on the table in front of him and smiled. "Well, good. So it's all settled." 

Carolyn interrupted with an apologetic smile. "I do have some work this afternoon, guys, so I hope you don't mind dropping me off at JAG before you go have fun without me?" 

"Not a bit," I smiled, standing and picking up my purse. "But don't expect any pity for the pile of folders awaiting you, Ensign. We've all been through it." 

"Oh, I never expect you to feel pity, Olivia. That would require you having a heart, which we all know is impossible." Carolyn's smiled tempered her harsh words. 

Mic's musical laugh rang out suddenly. "Be careful with the Captain or you'll end up on latrine duty." He slid his arm behind me, his hand resting on the small of my back again. 

I smiled at Mic's protective nature, as shivers ran up and down my spine. "Carolyn's all too familiar with that, aren't you Ensign?" 

Carolyn nodded wearily. "I pissed off an Admiral last week," she admitted to Mic what I already knew. 

Mic chuckled. "That's my girl, following in the Brumby family tradition." 

"What am I getting myself into?" I laughed, turning to leave the restaurant. I noted with pleasure that Mic's hand never left my back.   
  


* * *

1925 hours   
My Apartment   
McLean, Virginia 

I stood in front of my closet, staring dejectedly at the meager selection of civvies. "Oy," I said aloud. "I really need to do some shopping." I reached into the closet and chose a black skirt which barely grazed my knees. Its partner was a bit more daring: a midriff blue top that exposed my tanned stomach. I threw on a short black blazer, as some protection against the cool night, and I was ready. 

I took a quick look in the mirror, adjusting my blouse and running a hand over the bun in my hair. Smiling at the prospect of a night of relaxation, I decided to literally let my hair down. Pinching the clip, I pulled it out and blonde curls tumbled down over my shoulders. I shook my head, sliding my fingers in between the long strands. I could feel them dancing against my back, going well past my shoulders. When I was younger, my hair was my pride and joy. I attracted a number of boys with a toss of my blonde curls, and it was what my ex-husband had first commented on when we met. As I stood there reminiscing, my doorbell rang. I shook my head once more for good measure, and strode over to the door, my short platform heels clicking on the tile. "Hey, Mic," I smiled, opening the door. "You're late." 

"My God, you're stunning." Mic breathed, his eyes lighting up as he took in my outfit. "You sure you're a Marine, Olivia?" 

"You're forgiven," I giggled. I flexed an arm muscle under my blazer, causing the fabric to stretch to accomodate it. "I'm positive I'm a Marine. See?" 

Mic laughed softly, holding out his arm to me. "Are you ready?" 

I nodded silently, grabbing my purse and locking the door behind us. The butterflies in my stomach were marching in double-time as I slid my arm through Mic's. "You look nice," I murmured, my heart pounding. *You know it's been too long,* I told myself, *when just the sight of a man in a nice suit is enough to turn you on.* 

Mic turned his head and smiled at me as he held the car door. "Thanks. I figured you'd like Navy." 

I groaned inwardly at the double entendre. "Are you going to keep this up all night? 'Cause if so, I might just melt about halfway through." 

His laugh made my heart race and my palms sweat, in the best way. "If it's going to make you melt, Liv, I'll just do it more. Although I'm not quite sure what it is I'm doing." Mic grinned at me. 

*Oh, that delicious grin,* I thought. My eyes traveled down from his mouth to his neck, and I started to think delectably sensual things about that. Moving along, I noticed his firm chest, flat stomach and....*oh, stop right there,* I told myself, *before you do something you'll regret. Regret? How could I ever regret reaching out and playing with those strong fingers...stroking those thighs you could bounce quarters off of...moving my hand slowly along his leg until it was right over the bulge in his pants...leaning ov--- "Huh?" I replied wittily, as I realized too late that Mic was asking me something. 

"Left or right?" he asked, catching my gaze. 

"Left," I murmured, looking down into my lap in embarrassment. How was I ever going to last the entire date without shoving him up against a wall and dropping trou right there? 

Mic parked the car outside the Blue Oyster and led me in, settling his strong hand into a now-familiar spot on my back. I felt the warmth start where his hand rested and spread outward into every molecule of my being. We entered the club silently, both of us just enjoying the other's presence....I think. 

The jazz music coming from the band on the little stage permeated the room with an aura of timelessness. I looked over at Mic in his suit, and I could almost pretend I was back in the 1940s, and he was a dashing young sailor, going off to fight in World War Two. He turned and smiled at me, holding out my chair for me. I slipped into it, nodding my thanks. Hanging my purse on the back of the chair, I smiled up at the waitress. "I'll have a white wine spritzer, please." 

Mic grinned. "Whatever's on tap." The waitress left and Mic turned to me, flashing that devilish smile again. "Nice place," he said, gesturing to the club. 

"Yeah, I like it. It's kinda quiet," I said, the saxaphone singing quietly in the background, as if to emphasize my point, "with a nice atmosphere." 

Mic nodded appreciatively. The waitress brought our drinks and took Mic's money, disappearing as quickly as she came. I took a sip of my wine and smiled, unsure of what to say. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd end up saying something stupid. Like, "Take me home and get me out of these clothes, sailor." So I just smiled dumbly. 

Mic turned his head slightly and his eyes lit up as he noticed the club's tiny dance floor. "Care to dance?" he asked me with a hopeful smile. 

"Absolutely." I sighed softly in relief, walking out to the little patch of tile next to the band. 

Mic leaned over and whispered something to the pianist, who smiled and nodded. I quirked an eyebrow quizzically, but Mic didn't answer my look. He just opened his arms and I practically fell into them. The pianist began to play "Where Or When". The singer provided a nice background to the slow waltz Mic and I began. 

"It seems to me that we've stood and talked like this before. But I can't remember where or when." 

His arms closed around my waist, pulling me close. I nestled my head comfortably on Mic's shoulder, wrapping my own arms around his neck. Daringly, I reached a hand up to stroke the back of his neck. I felt his arms tighten around me and I hear a soft murmur of appreciation escape his throat. *Now, that's sexy,* I thought randomly. 

Mic's hands slowly began to move, from my waist, down to my backside. I gasped slightly as they touched my behind, and I felt him moving them back. With a grin, I reached behind me and took his hands in my own, placing them firmly on my butt. "I don't think so, sailor," I whispered in his ear, moving my arms back up around his neck. "I've been waiting ten years for this." 

Mic chuckled softly, folding his hands together so they rested less obviously on my rear. He leaned his cheek against mine and my skin tingled at the touch. "Mic?" I whispered, my breath disappearing in the space between us. 

"Hm?" 

In a moment of self-doubt, I blurted, "Are you doing this for Carolyn? I mean, did she ask you to ask me out?" 

Mic laughed and I cringed. He saw my look of distaste, and shook his head, his smile widening. "God, woman," he said, taking my face in his hands. "Carolyn has nothing to do with it. I've liked you since the moment we met." 

"You mean when I dressed you down for not saluting me?" I asked with a shy grin. 

"Hell yeah. Don't you know that's one of a man's biggest fantasies--having a woman in a position of power in a *different* position?" 

I giggled softly, staring into Mic's beautiful blue eyes. And they seemed to be...getting closer? Oh, my. Mic's head was definitely moving towards mine. And his lips...oh those heavenly lips. Were they? Oh, yep, there they were, about a quarter of an inch from mine. I could feel Mic's breath on my mouth and my heart sped up so that I just about died. He hesitated there, and I couldn't fathom why, until I remembered: he's Navy. He's waiting for permission to come aboard. With a little giggle, I put my hands on the back of Mic's head and pulled his lips to mine. 

The slightest moan of pleasure made its way from Mic's mouth into mine. I felt it rather than heard it, the vibrations setting my heart fluttering yet again. "Mic," I murmured against his lips, sliding my hands over his strong back. "Can we get out of here?" *You hussy.* I heard my momma's voice in my head. *This is your first date!* Oh, well. Momma probably never had an orgasm, so she wouldn't know what it's like to miss them oh-so-badly. I wanted, no *needed* this to happen, and I wanted it to happen tonight. 

"We can do whatever you want," Mic said with a grin. He broke our kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist. *Ever the gentleman,* I thought. As we left the club, to a few stares, my hand found its way to Mic's firm little behind. Yum. 

Mic inhaled sharply, shooting me a pleading look. I grinned, enjoying the moment of power, and squeezed gently before climbing into the car. 

Mic shook his head as he started the engine. "Where to, m'lady?" *Somewhere you can make me shiver like that by using that cute little tongue in other ways.* "My place?" I suggested tentatively. 

"You sure?" Mic asked. "I mean, we've known each other a long time, but it hasn't exactly been consecutive." 

I nodded silently, reaching over to run my fingers across Mic's strong thigh. The shudder that ran through him was apparently enough of an answer, and the drive to my apartment didn't seem to take as long as the drive to the club had, earlier that evening. 

We rode up in the elevator in silence, Mic's fingers tracing nervous circles on my back. "You know, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to," I said, referring to the activites I had in mind. 

Mic chuckled softly. "That's not why I'm quiet. I'm trying to decide if I'm taking advantage of you." 

"Honey," I said, turning to face Mic, "you couldn't possibly." I leaned into him, his sturdy build pressed up against the elevator wall. My hands ran reconnaisance down his stomach and across the hardening crotch of his pants. 

Mic closed his eyes briefly, opening them quickly to look at me. "You're sure?" he asked. 

"What does this tell you?" I asked, planting my feet firmly on either side of him and pressing myself flat up against the Naval lawyer. I kissed Mic's mouth, hard, slipping my tongue inside to teasingly explore the sweetness of his lips. 

"Uhm, this is our floor," he murmured. Pulling away from him reluctantly, I opened the door to my apartment and let Mic in. 

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, hoping the nervous flutters in my stomach would disappear. 

Mic shook his head, watching me with an all-too-familiar look in his eyes. I blushed under the scrutiny, settling down on the couch. "Come, sit," I said softly. 

He walked over to the stereo and flipped it on, slipping in a soft jazz CD and turning the volume low, before he came to sit beside me, caressing my arm with his fingers. The heat radiated through my body at Mic's touch. 

"So, uhm--" I started to speak but was cut off. 

Mic placed a gentle finger on my lips to silence me. "Shhh," he said quietly. "We'll talk later, hm?" 

I nodded silently, for once perfectly content to have a man take the lead. Mic must've sensed this, because he scooted closer on the couch and touched my cheek gently. I turned my head slightly, kissing his palm. He smiled, leaning into kiss my lips tenderly. His mouth moved over mine, softer than a butterfly's wing. I tilted my head a little, capturing Mic's bottom lip in mine and biting at it gently. 

Mic moaned softly, reaching out a hand to caress my breast. I tipped my head back and sighed in pleasure. Mic's tongue darted out to run across the hollow of my throat and I responded with a groan. My hands tightened around his wrists, guiding his hands up under my shirt. With one swift move, my shirt was lying on the floor. I opened my eyes in surprise as a breeze tickled my bare chest. "Slick," I grinned, undoing the buttons on his shirt. "But fair's fair." Soon, Mic's shirt had joined mine, and I ran my finger across the well-defined muscles of his chest. 

I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I moved the straps off my shoulders so that the little black scrap of lace was clinging for life to my breasts. I smiled at Mic. "Come and get it," I teased. 

Mic smiled broadly, lowering his mouth to my breasts. He took the edge of the bra in his teeth and yanked his head back, taking the lace with him. I giggled, the cool air making my nipples stand at attention. 

Mic winked at me, his lips wrapping around one nipple. I clutched at his head as waves of arousal washed over me. "Good lord," I whispered, kissing the top of his head. "It's been too long." 

"You know what they say...absence makes the heart grow fonder," Mic teased. He sat up straight and leaned over me, forcing me back onto the couch. I lay under him, my fingers tracing the line of his cheek, getting lost in those blue eyes. Mic moved slightly, pushing himself against me and I moaned softly. "Oh, Mic," I said breathlessly. "I'm usually not this forward," I protested with a laugh. 

"I'm glad you are tonight," he said, kissing my neck. I giggled, placing my hands on his shoulders. I pushed him gently away. "Not here," I whispered. I inclined my head towards the bedroom. 

Mic leaned back and stood, holding out a hand. I took it, and he pulled me gently off the couch and led me towards the bedroom. I walked ahead of him and pulled a lighter out of the nightstand. I lit the candles that were scattered around the room, until a romantic glow created the right atmosphere. I sat down on the bed and smiled at Mic, crooking a finger. "C'mere, Aussie." 

Mic came over like an obedient puppy, a huge grin on his face. "Yes, ma'am! Now see, that's that thing I told you about...the sensuality of women in positions of power." 

I grinned, taking my cue. "Let's see what other positions you can get me in." I reached up and pulled Mic down on top of me, kissing him. My tongue traced his lips, pulling on his bottom lip. Meanwhile, my hands were roaming across his toned physique, caressing everywhere I could reach. I slid a hand between us and caressed Mic through his pants. 

He moaned softly, and sat back on his heels, undoing his belt. I covered my mouth and giggled. "I'm sorry," I said, "It's just that you looked like an adorable sixteen year old who was about to lose his virginity." 

Mic chuckled. "Well for how long it's been, I might as well have gotten my virginity *back*!" 

I looked up in surprise. "You mean...you haven't...?" 

"Not in a good long while," Mic said, his belt hanging open and forgotten. "I'm not a cad, Liv," he said softly. "I don't just sleep with anyone." 

"I know, sweetie," I said, hoping he could hear how much I cared. I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek. "I didn't mean to imply otherwise." 

"I know." Mic smiled at me, and my heart melted like a pat of butter on a hot July morning. I couldn't help myself. I sat up and pushed Mic back gently. "Lie down," I commanded. He lay back, propping himself up on his elbows, and I reached down, tugging on his pants. They slid over his hips easily, and were tossed to the floor in a second. I smiled at the erection contained within his boxers. "How'd I know you were a boxers man?" I teased, running a hand over the smooth silk and the hardness beneath it. 

"Uhmmmm...." was Mic's reply. He let himself fall back on the pillows, and I lowered my mouth. I undid his fly, and slid it carefully around him. Opening my mouth, I took him in, rolling my tongue around it. I'd forgotten how good it felt to please a man I really cared for. 

Mic groaned and shifted his weight, trying not to push into my mouth. I continued playing with him, using my tongue and my hands to tease him, for a few minutes. When he was good and aroused, I started to kiss my way up his body. I planted little kisses on his tan stomach, across his gorgeous chest, and up the side of his neck. By the time I got to his mouth, Mic was pulling me on top of him impatiently. I slid one leg across him, straddling his stomach. 

At this point, I was still wearing my panties, and Mic was still in his boxers. I decided this was far too much clothing for what I had planned, and I rolled off of Mic and slipped my thong off, tossing it on the floor. I reached for the waistband of his boxers and they went the way of the thong. 

I threw my leg over Mic again and was on top of him. I crouched there, smiling down at him. 

Mic smiled back, before pulling my face gently to him. He kissed me sweetly and I felt the flame between my legs start to turn into an aching need. "Mic," I whispered. Oh, I just loved saying his name. 

"Olivia?" he murmured back, coyly. One hand wandered down to caress me, provoking a literal flood of arousal.   
  
"Oooooh," I moaned softly. "You're a tease." I winked at Mic. "I like that." 

Mic curled his finger back, hitting a certain under-appreciated spot and I groaned, throwing my head back. My hands groped blindly for his shoulders, bracing myself. "Dear god!" I whispered. "Where'd you learn that?" 

"Basic training, right after they taught us how to jump out of a plane," Mic grinned. 

I reached down and pulled his hand away from me. Mic looked slightly confused until I started to position myself over him. 

Mic's face went white and he grabbed my hips. "Wait!" 

"What?" I asked, slightly perturbed at being stopped. "What's wrong?" 

"We forgot...protection," he said, a blush rising in his cheeks. 

I laughed in relief. "Is that all?" I reached over and pulled a condom out of the nightstand drawer. I shrugged at Mic's raised eyebrow. "I'm an optimist." 

I leaned back and rolled the condom onto Mic's erect penis, having a flashback to a demonstration in high school sex ed, involving a banana. When that was done, I sank down on my knees, and he slowly entered me. I heard him groan and I opened my eyes to watch his face. A look of pure ecstasy crossed his face, and I knew mine must've reflected the same. 

I raised myself up and slid back down, feeling him inside me. "Mic," I whispered, bending my head to kiss his neck. "Oh, god, Mic." 

Mic groaned gutturally. I leaned over him as I slid slowly up and down, my gold hair falling in a curtain around my face. He reached up to brush it back, his fingers tangling gently in the delicate curls. I tilted my head back, concentrating on the sensations rushing through my body. Every inch of me tingled with heat and expectation. 

Mic shifted slightly so that I was forced to roll with him. Without breaking us apart, he rolled on top of me. The weight of his body on me caused a thousand new sensations to hum inside me. I reached up and kissed Mic hungrily, begging him with my lips to satisfy me. 

Mic kissed me back, moving his hips as he thrust into me. I moaned into his ear, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Mmmmm," I murmured softly. "I've been dreaming about this." 

Mic nodded, concentration evident in the lines creasing his forehead. I reached up and gently stroked his cheek. I knew that look. "Don't wait for me," I whispered. "Go ahead." 

Mic sighed in relief, and thrust into me, hard. I tightened around him, feeling his hardness shivering inside me. He thrust hard once more and grunted softly. "Oh, god," I heard him mutter as I kissed him gently. 

To my surprise, that wasn't the end of it. Mic regained his composure and started to thrust into me again, gentle and slow this time. I chuckled. "It's a nice thought," I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist. "But no." I thrust my hips up to meet him, moaning. My head fell back, and Mic's kisses tickled my neck and breasts. The combination of his lips and him inside me was just about killing me. "Mic," I whispered, raising my head to kiss him. 

Mic took that as an invitation, and he slipped his hand between us. His thumb came to rest gently on my clit, rubbing it in small circles. "Oh!" I groaned loudly, bucking against his hand without a conscious thought. Mic smiled, rubbing a little harder. I cried out, feeling the waves start in my pelvis and work up through my stomach. My blood pounded in my ears and my heart thumped like a jackrabbit. 

Thrusting into me once more, Mic pressed on my clit and I grabbed onto him, clutching tightly like he was a lifeline as the orgasm seized me and I thrust up against him. 

As the haze of pleasure started to fade, I lowered my hips to the bed and smiled up at Mic. He rolled over, tossed the condom in the garbage can and turned back to me, opening his arms. I nestled snugly against Mic's chest, running my hands over his waist and hips. "Mmmmm," I murmured, kissing him leisurely. "Was that as good as you remembered?" 

"Better," Mic said, kissing my lips softly. Mic kissed me again, and I rolled over. He curled up against my back, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

I slid my hand under Mic's, feeling the gentle weight. I'd finally found someone I felt safe and comfortable with. And it only took me ten years to act on it. 

"We should've done this ages ago," Mic said, as if reading my mind. 

"Ages," I agreed. "But now that we have, can we keep doing it? Like, oh day, twice a day for the rest of our lives?" 

"Is this the end or the beginning for us, Olivia?" he asked quietly. 

Obviously, the orgasm hadn't dimmed his ability to see reality. That was one of the things I found attractive about Mic--one of many things--his amazing talent for getting to the heart of a matter, quickly and easily. "Whatever you want it to be," I said, hoping for the answer I wanted to hear. "You know what I'd like." 

"Then this is just the tip of the iceberg, I suppose." Mic said, his mouth close to my ear. 

I felt his breath on my ear and I shivered in delight. "Stop that, or we won't get any sleep tonight." 

Mic laughed softly, hugging me close. "G'night, you cute little Yank." 

"Nite, Aussie," I murmured, kissing his hand. 

"Hey," Mic said sleepily, "I just realized something." 

"What's that?" I asked without opening my eyes. 

"Carolyn owes me ten bucks." 

"What?" 

"She bet me at the airport that I'd leave without telling you how I felt," Mic explained. 

"Well, she can still win," I pointed out. "You didn't tell me diddly." 

"I didn't mention that I find you the sexiest, smartest, funniest woman on the face of this earth and that I could easily see myself falling in love with you?" Mic teased. 

"Uh, no," I blushed in the darkness. 

"Sorry, I meant to," Mic said, kissing the back of my neck. "So did I win?" 

"I think we both did." 

THE END


End file.
